Masks and Blades
by Shiny Eeveee
Summary: Why is everyone after a certain little girl? What does she hide? Why am I asking all these questions? You could read and find out... Also, this contains a few OC's so if you don't like that then don't read!


** Alright this was an idea that's been nagging at me for a while now. The only way that it is leaving is if I write it. Beware! This contains some characters of that I thought of myself, which I guess are called OC's, so if you don't like that, here's your chance to leave. Thank you. I will try using Japanese names for them, so please don't kill me if they are horrid. Finally, I'm familiar with Bleach (at least the anime, have yet to read the manga.) but not as much with Naruto (only got past where Kabuto announces going to the dark side) so feel free to correct me on any crap regarding those animes. Thank you again.**

It was a stormy night. The rain pounded down, threating anything to stand in its way. Thunder clashed overhead while lighting lite up the black sky. One would think that no one would travel in this weather and would be inside a warm house with family and friends.

But this wasn't the case for one child limping down the road. She was about seven or eight years of age, with long, sunshine blonde hair that was down to her back. She had a large amount of long bangs that completely hid the left side of her face but the right side was viewable and one could see her deep, sea blue eyes. Her normally sparkling eyes were dulled do to her extreme exhaustion and weariness. Her clothes were dirtied and torn in places. She wore black robes with white flowers that seemed to glow in the dark; however, they were very big and long on her. It seemed she would trip on them as she stumbled down the road, injured with cuts and bruises.

She paused and looked up at the sky, and then she glanced behind her. She continued down the rural dirt path. She tripped and fell face down into the mud, getting up weakly. The wind kicked up, spraying even more mud and water into her eyes.

She instinctively rubbed them, only wedging the dirt further into place. She scanned her surrounding area in vain for some sort of suitable shelter from the storm.

BOOM!

She gave a loud screech and sprinted down the path with inhuman speed. Although it was only thunder, it did not stop the young girl from using her last bit of strength to run. Then it happened again; the child slipped on her clothes and fell face forward into the muddy ground. This time, she didn't get up as quickly and her arms shook as they lifted her body up. She searched yet again for shelter, but this time was in luck. There, some way into the forest, she spotted an abandoned tree hollow. She scurried over, and climbed in, careful not to be seen.

She curled up for warmth and tried not to shiver as she slept. She had only but a nightmare of what had happened days before.

_They surrounded her, the black robed men. They wielded swords and tried to appear threatening. There she was, in her house, having a standoff with these people._

_One gained the nerve to speak," Drop your weapon. We mean you no harm; we just want to take you to the Soul Society, by Head Captain Yamamoto's orders."_

_She gazed restlessly at their own weapons, wondering whether or not they would gut her on the spot if she did follow the man's commands. Some of the men took notice of her uneasiness and tried to reassure her with empty words._

_For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to trust these people, yet, she wanted to. And then, she felt a surge of…something. She didn't feel in control of her body, more like spectating, although she would have closed her eyes. She was blood soaked; eating something she wasn't sure of. Her hand lifted up, under control again and she touched underneath her long bangs to the left side of her face. Putting an ear against their chests, she found that a few were just knocked out. However, most didn't make it, and she walked over and shut their eyes as she had seen people do before._

_She heard a groan and saw one trying to crawl away. She ran over, relieved to see that at least one was still able to move. But he cowered in front of her as she came near._

_She whispered," I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, you have family and friends to be with. I have none, so I shall be leaving. If you're wise, which I think you are, you will leave and tell your Soul Society to leave and not follow me. I don't want to hurt people; it is a mean thing to do."_

_She watched the man slowly nod before fainting, and went to her room above. She packed only a few clothes and necessities before fleeing her family's mansion._

BOOM!

She woke up, breathing hard, and looked around the tree hallow.

"Just the thunder," she reassured herself," Nightmares…again…" Her fingers trailed over her damp clothes. Her cuts and bruises had vanished, only torn clothing showed where they once were.

She sighed and looked out of the old oak tree hallow," Rain…it makes me sad. It's like the sky is crying…is it because of what happened before?" Her eyes travelled around," I wish it would stop being sad, I want the sky to be sunny so everybody can be happy…" she trailed off.

Snap!

She went dead silent and listened. She heard footsteps and voices; they were drawing closer! She quickly hid in the farthest corner of the tree hallow and tried to stay out of sight.

"-you really think that the child walked this far by herself?"

"We're certain. The others told us that she fled in this direction, according to them, she's a tough cookie. She's beaten all of the shinigami sent after her, I'm sure she can manage a walk."

"But didn't the reports say she was injured?" Another one butted in.

"Aw hell! Those reports are either never right or complete!" argued the second.

They stopped a few meters away from where she was hiding.

"Alright, enough chatting! Let's split up and find our target. If you find any natives, inform them of our situation. It is said that this forest leads to a village where the humans have large amounts of Reiryoku."

"Speaking of which, what do we do when we've found the girl?"

"Let out a burst of spiritual energy, or use a Jigokuchō," the one replied, pointing to several black butterflies.

"Right," The others said in unison.

There was a swish and when she looked out they were gone. Listening for the slightest sound, she carefully climbed out of the tree hallow and scurried off into the rain._ They found me! Then they're going to want me to fight. I don't like hurting them, she thought. But they mentioned a village…I wonder if I could…_

And she took off running down the path.

**Not a bad chapter, sorry if it was a bit boring but it's just a beginning chapter. Let me know if you guys like it, hate it, think I should stop now, whatever.**


End file.
